The Warcraft Adventures
by XxemoskaterxX
Summary: a story about two people wealkin around the works and realms helpin who needs help


The warcraft Adventures

Chapter 1

Helping Edward

"Hey where exactly are we going anyways?" asked Appell. "We are going to Dalaran the biggest city in Northrend." said Deadmanwalki. As they walked along the road to Dalaran, yet they run into an injured person."Who might this be on this road?" asked Deadmanwalki."hmmmm?" muttered the stranger."Hello sir are you alive?" asked Appell.

As he started to rise up they noticed he had a metal arm and leg. The were shocked to see it."Hello my name is Edward the full metal alchemist." said Edward."Well hello Edward I'm Deadmanwalki and that is Appell." Introduced Deadmanwalki."Do you need any help Edward?" asked Appell kindly."Yes i do my brother is missing me and him were separated while fighting some stupid monster called onyxia. Explained Edward.

"Ok we can help you go find him lets go to onyxia's lair." said Deadmanwalki very confidently. "Ok ,but....were is this lair at...." asked Edward."its all the way back over by thermore." Said Appell. Then they walked to nearest gryphon seller and bought 3 gryphons. Then they flew all the way to Darnassus then the gryphons got attacked."Wow what was that all about!?" yelled Appell in question. Then they saw a sign then Edward read it."No flying aloud in this area." Read Edward.

Then they walked to a horse herder. "Hello horse herder may we buy 3 pinto horses." asked Deadmanwalki."Ok that will be 100g please." said the herder. They just notice they didn't have any money left."We don't have any money."said the three sadly."theirs a bounty on a murlocs head."Said the herder. So they decided to go after the murloc Hogger.

They found Hogger's cave by the beach it had 3 guards in front then him inside."Ok heres the plan ill get my pet out." said Deadmanwalki. "ill stun hogger then we go after the guards." said Appell. They charged after the guards with all they had. Appell then stunned Hogger. Then they finished the guards off. "Those guards were too easy." Said Edward."You won't live this fight threw!" Yelled Hogger.

Know the big fight starts they now attacked Hogger as hard as they could ,but then Deadmanwalki was hit hard enough to kill him. " NOOOOOO!!!" yelled Appell mad as could be. She then killed Hogger without thinking and took his head. Then she noticed she could resurrect him. The three then took the head to the bounty hunter. Know they can buy there horses.

"Know to get those horses." Said Edward as they walked to the horse herder."Here is the 100g for the 3 horses."Said Appell as she handed the gold to the herder."Well here u go these are your horses." point the herder to the 3 fully grown strong horses."Thank you kind sir."Said Appell bowing to the herder.

They then mounted up and rode off to Onyxia's lair to save Edwards brother."Wait what is this?" said Edward. They saw a sign that said Onyxia's lair just follow this road."Lets follow the sign's road." said Appell. Ok they took off fats the sign and on the back of sign it said. Horde town a head.

They soon found out they ran into a horde town. "These are Orcs lets fight our way threw!" Yelled Deadmanwalki. As they fought they found out on the other side is Onyxia's lair. They soon found them selfs face to face with the dreaded thrall. A very strong Orc leader. They couldn't kill him so they attacked him so they could weaken him."Lets do this!!!!" They all three yelled.

They finally weakened him enough so they could run past him and shut the gate behind them."Well that was harder then anything i ever have done." said Appell and Deadmanwalki. They know were at the gate to onyxia's lair.

They rested up for 20 minutes while they ate and drank some water. Know they decided they were ready to attack the cave. "Ok we all go in and we don't come back out till we return with everyone." Chanted Deadmanwalki as loud as he could.

They started with an attack on the first group of guards they all were eighty feet tall!!"Wow these guards are tall!"said Edward."They aren't so hard watch this!" said Appell as she killed one of the guards alone. Both there mouths dropped open as wide as they could."Wow that was a big change didn't now u had it in you Appell." Said Deadmanwalki giving her a high five.

They know saw Edwards brother Al fighting Onyxia. When Edward saw him weakened Edward attacked Onyxia with all his might. Appell and Deadmanwalki yelled, "Wait for us to help you two. As they fought for there life they noticed Onyxia was getting weaker. " Lets all use our energys on the head and the dragon will be destroyed!" Said Appell.

They have done it Onyxia was destroyed. Now they have to get all the way to Dalaran to send Al and Edward on there way."thank you both for saving my brother." said Edward in happiness."Ok i guess this is good bye for now." Deadmanwalki said then giving them a hug and letting them leave Dalaran."Well now we are here at Dalaran lets go home Deadmanwalki." said Appell happy to be home.


End file.
